UR&E: Continuum
by Mina Tepes the Third
Summary: A retelling of OverMaster's Unequally Rational and Emotional. PLZ no FLAMES! R&R


Authors disclaimer: Hello everyone! Let's get all the regular boring stuff out of the way first. Negima! isn't mine and I will in no way benefit from this story. All other characters belong to their respective authors and creators. A huge thank-you to OverMaster for allowing me to use his genius story and ideas. This story starts out during the Christmas episode after Chachamaru gave Evangeline her presents. So i hope everyone is ready for a ride cause here we go!

As Evangeline stared at the dolls Chachamaru had given her, suddenly she felt massive magical energy surging from outside the church. As she ran out, she saw a rift in space-time unfold in front of her. From out of the rift walked a man in a leather trench coat. As Evangeline watched, the man snapped his fingers closing the rift, and began walking towards her. Suddenly Chachamaru was there hurtling towards the man. Before she reached him, he vanished from sight, and Chachamaru began searching for the perceived enemy. Suddenly, from above, the man landed on Chachamaru, slamming her head into the ground. He then grabbed Chachamaru's head slamming his knee into it.

Evangeline stared as this man, for lack of a better word, systematically ripped Chachamaru apart. (In the figurative sense not the literal sense.) Before she could even process her thoughts, much less prepare a spell, he left Chachamaru's broken body and appeared before Evangeline. He grabbed her and threw her to the ground, when he looked at her and stopped.

"Eva-chan?" the man asked."Who…who the hell are you!" Evangeline yelled at the man.

"But if you're here than that means that," he said pointing at Chachamaru, totally ignoring Evangeline's question, "is….OH CRAP! Chachamaru, I'm so sorry, oh man Hakase is gonna kill me!" he yelled running over to her. Suddenly a brilliant white light came from the man's hands, and Chachamaru sat up looking at him, perfectly fixed

."How did you do that?"Eva asked.

The man put a finger to his lips, "It's a secret. Now I need to find the old man, so Merry Christmas, and happy New Year," the man said disappearing into the snowy night, and Evangeline had only one thought: How did that man know her, Hakase, and Chachamaru?

* * *

><p>As the man walked into Dean Konoe's office, he saw the old man sitting at his desk."Don't you ever sleep?" The Man asked.<p>

Dean Konoe laughed softly, "I could ask you the same thing old friend, but if you're here then you have more important things than humoring an old man. So, Conri, may I safely assume you are here about the faults in time."

"Actually my name is Markus now, Markus Brightmore. As for the time faults, you are absolutely correct. I would have been here sooner but I was in New York and Gotham checking out the situation there. From what I have gathered, Doctor Strange, the Joker, Wade Wilson A.K.A Deadpool, and Professor Xavier are fully aware. The Hood might know because of his ties to Dormamu, and I'm pretty sure the cosmic beings know. Some of the inmates at Arkham are aware, but in their psychotic states they are not entirely sure what it is they are aware of. However if I can hazard a guess, Negi seems to be at the center of this," Markus said, sitting down after giving his report.

Konoemon sat deep in thought."Well, Markus I think I have a way to protect Negi and help you out. Have you ever thought about working as a teaching assistant?"

* * *

><p>As Negi walked into the Dean's office, he was slightly worried. After everything that had happened, meaning his kissing escapades, he wondered if Dean Konoe had decided to fire him. As he entered the office, he saw a man standing behind the desk, looking at Negi.<p>

"Ah, Negi you came. I would like to introduce you to an old friend. This," he said pointing at the man, "is Markus Brightmore, and he is going to be your new teaching assistant. Say hello Markus."

"Hello Negi, it is good to meet you," Markus said bowing to Negi.

Negi bowed back "As it is to meet you."

Markus looked at him, "Now shall we go to our- I mean, your class?"

Negi blinked, "Yes, let us go."Negi and Markus left walking toward the classroom. As Negi looked more at Markus, he was able to notice small things about him. Judging by the way he held himself as he walked, Negi could guess he was trained in some kind of martial art, from the way he kept his back straight, and from the built up energy coming from the man. Markus's eyes were also always scanning, as if he was prepared to take on any threat at anytime.

As they walked up to the door, Markus stopped."Negi, I think it is best if you introduce me before I just barge in there. After you," he said bowing and flourishing his arm towards the Negi entered the room the girls immediately put on their innocent act. As he scanned the girls he saw Evangeline and Chachamaru staring at the door.

"Class I would like to introduce you to my new teaching assistant, Markus Brightmore," he said as Markus opened the door and walked in. The entire class fell silent and stared at the new arrival.

Markus scanned the girls his eyes cathcing those of Chao Lingshen. As he continued his scanning he saw the wide eyed he spoke, "Ohayo my name is-," before he could finish his sentence the girls screamed like they were at a Justin Bieber concert.

"He's so hot!" Haruna screeched. Nodoka had steam shooting out of her ears and her face had gone redder than Negi's hair. Madoka stared at him, drool escaping the side of her mouth. Even Satomi had sat up slightly straighter staring at him, her hands hovering somewhere under her desk.

Chao however, stared at him for another reason. "This man shouldn't exist," Chao thought, "this has never happened in any timeline before."

Suddenly the man looked at the back of the class and noticed her and winked at her. HE WINKED AT HER! Before Chao could go into shock the man spoke."I would like to thank you for that greeting. Now as I was saying, my name is Markus Brightmore. I am going to be your new teaching assistant. I'm only 16 but I have already graduated from M.I.T. with a doctorate in Quantum Physics and Robotics. I also have a doctorate in Animal Medicine and in Religious studies. I am also a master of multiple martial arts including Russian Sambo, Capoiera, Brazilian Jujitsu, Eskrima, Muay Thai, and Krav Maga. I am also the internationally number one ranked sharp shooter. Anything else you need to know about me?" Markus said.

The girls just stared at him. Suddenly the bell ringed letting the girls leave for gym. Now I could rewrite the entire dodge ball part but since OverMaster has already done such a fabulous job and I don't feel like wasting the time to write that, I am simply going to start up were this story and his start to diverge. (Just act like my OC was with Negi the entire time during everything before the game)As Saotome was eventually knocked out, Nodoka sat there afraid of the final outcome. Suddenly Markus jumped up from his place on the bench (he was an alternate). He walked out to the court and took the ball from Nodoka's hand.

"You were great Nodoka, but let me finish this," he said letting her go back to the bench, "now hear me Enemies of class 2-A. I am their new teaching assistant and I will not allow anyone to harm my class. If you dare to touch or stare at any of these girls inappropriately you better pray to whatever Deity you worship because I will find you and then there will be no more mercy for you."

He stared at the gathered audience. Suddenly, he grabbed the dodge ball and pointed straight at his opponent. "YOU'RE FIRST GIRLY!" With that he threw the ball high into the air and shouted, "JECHT SHOT!" and jumped and did a back flip kicking the ball straight into the only remaining girl for class ball slammed into her throwing her out of the court.

The audience merely stared at Markus as he walked over the line to check on his victim. As he stared down at her he realized that he had put more power than he had originally meant and had shattered her ribs. As the audience continued to stare at the man a flash of light blinded the audience. Then, as quickly as it had appeared the light Markus picked up the Mangaka and put her on 2-F's bench. He walked back over to his bench and walked up to Chao."We need to talk Miss Lingshen," he said and walked away towards the World Tree. Chao looked around and began to follow him.

When they reached the World Tree Markus turned around. "I know who and what you are Miss Lingshen," Markus told her.

Chao merely stared,"I have no idea what you're talking about-yo."

"Yes, you do. You're a time traveling Martian descendent of Negi Springfield. Does that about sum it up?" Markus asked looking into her eyes. Chao merely stared open mouthed.

"Now there is something extremely important we need to talk about. You may have noticed I have never shown up in any of your previous experiences in this timeline. That is because I am above the timeline. I would explain that to you but I don't have the time so I'll just give you the short and sweet version. I am an Omnipotent, Omniscient, and Omnipresent being whose job it is to look after the many parallel universes and alternate timelines and to fix any problems that may crop up and you Miss Lingshen, are a very big problem," Markus stated staring at Chao, "you're trips through time have irrevocably changed the timeline and not for the better. Your recklessness has caused over 1,000 people to be either killed prematurely, injured in accidents that should never have happened, and in some cases to not even be born in the first place."

"I didn't know," Chao tried to tell him.

"KNOWING DOESN'T MATTER! DOING IT IS WHAT MATTERS!" Markus screamed at her. "What you have done is the Butterfly Effect multiplied by an uncountable amount! Your own selfishness has caused this!" He continued to stare at Chao, but he took a deep breath and continued, "But even after all that I still understand why you did it. You love Negi, more than his descendent should, and you love all of your fellow students. Don't worry I will not stop your plans for the moment. There is a lot more riding on Negi's shoulders than defeating you. However that is not to say I will simply stand back and allow you to win. When the time comes that I am needed, I will heed the call. Until then it is probably a good thing you don't remember anything I have told you." With that Markus snapped his fingers wiping Chao's memory. After that he began walking around the campus. Hey it's Mahora after all, something is bound to happen.


End file.
